ECW
by Kar-zid
Summary: The new ECW with Extreme rules! Was going to be a series but now I've left it as a one-shot. May be continued sometime, but probably won't.


**ECW!!!**

**ROSTER**

RVDSabuTommy Dreamer

Chris JerichoSandmanRaven

D-von DudleyTajiriBubba Ray Dudley

Super CrazySpike DudleyRhino

EdgeJerry LynnSenshi

Mr. KennedyMatt HardyJeff Hardy

Shelton BenjaminShawn Michaels

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Styles: Hello and welcome to the rebirth of the real ECW!

Taz: Woah is this going to be awesome! Tonight we are going to have a surprise match that no one had heard of before!

Styles: Tonight we will have a glass chamber match between RVD and Raven!

Taz: Yeah, there is going to be a glass chamber twice the height of a steel cage! And in every corner there will be a glass table! And on the left and right of the ring on the apron will be a trashcan filled, with glass shards! And on top of that there will be a chair, a Singapore cane and 2 trashcan lids!

Styles: But up first we have a three way dance tables match for the ECW TV Championship!

Announcer: The next match is a Three Way Dance Tables match and is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, already in the ring, from Japan, Tajiri!

_(Tajiri raised his arms as the crowd cheered)_

And introducing next also in the ring from Green Bay Wisconsin, Mr. Kennedy!

_(Kennedy and Tajiri start to punch and kick each other.)_

**Chris Jericho sprinted down to the ring where Tajiri and Kennedy were already fighting. Jericho drop kicked both men and Kennedy went flying out of the ring. Jericho picked up Tajiri and backed him into the corner and started to punch him. Tajiri ducked under his punch and kicked his leg and Jericho fell into the middle turnbuckle right on his face. Kennedy on the outside grabbed a table and threw it into the ring. Tajiri pushed it out of the ring on the other side and super kicked Kennedy. Kennedy rolled to the outside and tried to recuperate. Jericho kicked Tajiri in the stomach so he fell down on his hands and knees, and ran to the ropes and back and jumped on Tajiri's back and flipped over the ropes and hit Kennedy. Tajiri then got onto the apron and hit a springboard moonsault on both men! Tajiri taunted the crowd and his opponents by raising his arms and kicking Jericho in the hip. Tajiri then set up the table on the outside so you could jump off the top rope through it and threw Jericho to the other side of the floor. Tajiri picked up Kennedy and put him sitting on the top turnbuckle, but as Tajiri climbed, Kennedy started punching him and picked Tajiri up on his shoulders and faced the ring looking for his move the Green Bay Plunge, but at that moment Jericho jumped on top of the apron and threw Tajiri from on top of Kennedy's back to the floor and Tajiri crashed through the table.**

Announcer: Here is your winner and new ECW Television Champion, Chris Jericho!

_(Jericho runs and gets his title and starts back up the ramp. Kennedy is in the ring throwing a tantrum when he was so close to winning)_

Styles: What a match, Jericho took advantage of the position Tajiri and Kennedy were in and picked up the win!

Taz: And the title, now he is a 2 time ECW TV Champion and that has to feel good!

Styles: Yea, but up next we have a tag team match, between the Dudley Boys and the Hardy Boys!

Taz: Old ECW originals VS the new comers, Team Extreme Jeff and Matt Hardy in a street fight!

**The Titantron turns on and the Dudley boys are waiting outside the Hardy Boys room, and just when Matt stepped out they started viciously attacking them. And in the distance the bell rings, so this street fight starts in the locker room, luckily falls count anywhere! But Jeff was ready and had a steel chair in hand, and hit both Dudley Boys with it! Matt grabbed D-von and chucked him face first into the wall! Jeff had started to punch Bubba on the wall and told Matt to get on his hands and knees in front of Bubba. Matt did and Jeff ran up and attempted his Poetry in Motion, but Bubba moved and Jeff crashed through the wall. D-von ran up from behind Matt and hit a clubbing forearm to his back! Bubba grabbed a table from beside the wall and put it in the middle of the corridor. Matt started to fight back and body slammed D-von. Bubba came over to him but Jeff threw the chair he had before into his face after coming back through the wall. Matt put Bubba on a table and started to punch him. Jeff grabbed a ladder that was leaning on the wall and set it up near the table, and grabbed a slightly smaller one and put it behind the already set up one. Jeff Climbed the smaller ladder as Matt grabbed D-von, who was attempted to help his half brother, in a sleeper hold. Jeff grabbed the taller ladder and landed a leap frog leg drop over a ladder and through a table to the concrete floor! Jeff pinned Bubba but D-von snapmared Matt on top of Jeff as a ref who had just ran from the ring to the backstage was counting the pin. D-von grabbed a trashcan from the corridor and started to hit both Matt and Jeff hard with it! D-von then set up the chair from before and sat Matt down in it, he then picked up Jeff and chucked him right into Matt and they toppled over the chair! Bubba recovered from the leg drop through the table and called to D-von to 'get the tables!' D-von grabbed a table and set it up and grabbed another and set it up behind the other table. Jeff got to his feet and the moment he turned around he got a 3-D through 2 tables! D-von pinned Jeff and Matt broke it up at 2. Bubba picked up Matt and powerbombed him on the concrete floor. And D-von pinned Jeff again and Bubba pinned Matt and the Dudley Boys scored the pin!**

Announcer: Here are your winners, the Dudley Boys! D-von and Bubba Ray!

Styles: What a hardcore street fight, that leg drop was unbelievable!

Taz: Yea it was, but the Dudley Boys managed to pick up the win. They deserved it, but both teams deserved it. The Hardy Boys went all out but couldn't pick up the win.

Styles: Can we get a replay of Jeff's Leg Drop and the 3-D?

_(The replays of the amazing moves appear on the Titantron twice, one in slow motion and one normal)_

Styles: Wow, no matter how many times you watch that it still takes your breath away!

Taz: now we have the match I have been waiting for since the start of this show, the Glass Chamber match, RVD and Raven have to compete, in one of the most violent matches ever thought up by Paul Heyman!

Announcer: Now for our Main Event, this match is a Glass Chamber match for the ECW World Championship and is scheduled for one fall.

_(Walk by Pantera blears through the arena as RVD walks through the curtains and does his signature RVD taunt with the crowd cheering along with him shouting Rob Van Dam while pointing his thumbs at himself for each word)_

Announcer: Making his way to the ring, he hails from Battle Creek Michigan, Mr. ECW, Rob Van Dam!

_(RVD rolls into the ring and jumps up, spins 180, then lands in a bow to the ECW crowd)_

Announcer: Introducing next,

_(Raven slowly makes his way down the ring and stares right at RVD)_

Announcer: From the Bowery, Raven!

_(Raven rolls into the ring slowly and stands up, since there is a glass table in each of the corners as the Glass Chamber was lowered)_

**The bell rang when the chamber was completely lowered and the trashcans were filled with shards and topped with weapons. RVD stood right in front of Raven and did his RVD taunt. But Raven just slapped him. RVD fought back with punches then a super kick, knocking him to the ropes. RVD Irish whipped Raven to the other side of the ring and back dropped Raven as he came back. RVD went over to the left hand side of the ring and took the chair off the trashcan and went to the right and did the same thing. RVD set them both up so that their backs were against each other and put Raven so he was sitting on the chair. RVD ran to the other side of the ring, bounced of the ropes and spring boarded off one chair flipped over Raven and grabbed his head so it turned out to be a kind of flip neck snap with chairs! RVD had a cocky look on his face as he walked over to a glass table and set it up near the corner. RVD put Raven on the table and climbed the turnbuckles. He then jumped and climbed on top off the little platform that is about 10 feet up the chamber and at least 10 feet below the top of the chamber. RVD was just about to do a moonsault when Raven got up and ran up the ropes to shove RVD so his head smashed into the chamber. Raven jumped back into the middle of the ring and RVD fell backwards and smashed through the glass table below! Joey Styles yelled out OH MY GOD! Raven walked over to the trashcan on the left hand side and dug his hand into the shards and pulled out not only his cut hand but a lighter! And went over to the other side and did the same thing but pulled out lighter fluid! Raven grabbed a Singapore cane and lit it on fire! Raven then hit RVD who had managed to get to his feet right in the head! RVD was busted open and Raven pinned him. 1, 2, but no RVD kicked out. Raven was getting frustrated so he picked up RVD and tried to throw him through the table, but RVD reversed and jumped up into a hurracanrana straight through the second glass table! RVD tried to pin Raven but Raven had rolled to the side of the chamber. RVD picked Raven up and threw him head first into the chamber! Raven was now busted open and RVD saw the Singapore cane and picked it up. Raven was lying on his back and RVD hit him right in his stomach with the flaming Singapore cane! RVD threw the 2 trashcan lids onto the ground and grabbed the glass shard filled trashcan and dumped all of the shards in a pile in the middle of the ring! Raven saw this and got in a low blow on RVD! Raven then quickly hit a Raven Affect DDT onto the glass shards! RVD looked like he was out and he had blood pouring from his head! Raven pinned RVD but phenomenally he got his shoulder off the mat at 2! Now Raven was mad, he grabbed a trashcan lid and turned around, but RVD jumped up and hit a Vandaminator with the lid! Both men were down for about 20 seconds then RVD slowly made his way to his feet. RVD pulled Raven up but Raven kicked him in the stomach and suplexed him right on top of the glass shards which were still in the ring! RVD had a cut on his shoulder from that and Raven picked him up and grabbed a chair, but RVD hit another Vandaminator, grabbed the chair as Raven fell into a sitting position in the corner, RVD then taunted for the crowd by raising the chair above his head then landed a dropkick with the chair in the corner to Raven! Then RVD put the chair on his face, and then he slid a glass table behind Raven and one in front of him, both leaning, while he was still sitting in the corner. RVD then climbed 20 feet up to the top of the cage and landed a Vanterminator! RVD pinned Raven. 1, 2, 3 the ref counted and mercifully it was over.**

Announcer: Your winner of the match and new ECW World Heavyweight Champion, Mr. PPV, Mr. ECW, Rob Van Dam!

_(The crowd gave a huge cheer for RVD as he walked back down the ramp holding his new championship, then gave a huge ovation for when Raven was taken out of the ring on a stretcher)_

Taz: Woah, I can't believe that match! That was wicked! I, I haven't got words to describe how incredible that match was!

Styles: I have, OH MY GOD!

Taz: Exactly, that was what ECW is all about, putting your body on the line for the crowd and that belt!

Styles: Well we'll see you next week on ECW!

A video package played on the Titantron of all of the hardcore action that went on, when Jericho flipped off Tajiri's back over the ropes into Kennedy, When Tajiri hit a spring board moonsault on both Jericho and Kennedy, When Jericho won the TV title by shoving Tajiri off Kennedy's back through a table on the outside, when Jeff jumped through the wall by accident, when Jeff did a leap frog leg drop over a ladder and through Bubba Ray Dudley, a table and hitting a concrete floor, the 3-D through 2 tables by the Dudleys, when the Dudleys won their match after a powerbomb on Matt onto the concrete, when RVD fell from 10 feet up through a glass table because of Raven, when RVD did a rolling neck snap with chairs, when Raven hit RVD with a flaming Singapore cane, when RVD did a hurracanrana through a glass table, the Raven Affect DDT on the glass shards, the first Vandaminator, when Raven suplexed RVD on top of the glass shards, the second Vandaminator, the dropkick with a chair in the corner, and the 20 foot high drop Vanterminator through 2 glass tables and a steel chair!

Next Week:

Styles interviews RVD on being the first ECW World Heavyweight Champion since the rebirth.

Sabu w/ RVD VS Tommy Dreamer 4 Corners Match

Raven's first promo

Chris Jericho & ??? VS Tajiri & Ken Kennedy

Sandman VS Raven #1 Contenders Barbwire Match


End file.
